In telecommunications, a terminal device may control the communication channel by which it sends and/or receives data. For example, the device can be programmed to determine the quality of a received signal and compare this quality to a predetermined threshold. When the terminal determines that the signal quality is greater than the threshold, the terminal may be programmed to select a different channel—e.g., changing from a channel associated with a slower transmission rate to a channel associated with a higher transmission rate.